darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pavel Young
Pavel Young was an Imperial Moff during the Yuuzhan Vong War. He fought in some of the earliest Imperial/Vong skirmishes and was notably remembered for partnership with the famous Captain Walker, Imperial Hero of the Yuuzhan Vong War. History Early Life (7 BBY-19 ABY) Pavel Young was born into a very wealthy family on Bastion. His early childhood was one of pampering and extravagence. Never did he want for a thing in his life. Even in school, when he struggled with endlessly, he managed to get by simply by the sheer influence of his parent accumulated riches. Soon he found himself in one of the finest universityies on Bastion and earned, or bought, a degree in law. However he developed an odd fascination for the military and decided to enlist in the Imperial Navy. After numerous blunders and mistakes, he was honorably discharged, though the "honorably" cost his family nearly a quarter of their fortune. His father then pulled some strings and got Pavel into politics. It was there that Pavel would leave his mark. Political Career (19 ABY-26 ABY) At first Pavel worked as a lobyist and assistant to numerous Imperial politicians, slowly gaining experience and knowledge of the field. His crafty, and often vicious nature captured the eye of Moff Garret Callron. Moff Callron took Pavel under his wing and taught him the ins and outs of the poilitcal battlefield. It was from him that Pavel learned everything he would ever need to know in order to succeed in politics. When Moff Callron died, Pavel took his place and became Moff Young. He was in turn granted control of the Clacis Sector. At some point he nurtured a frienship with Captain Summervale, and old accquaintenace from the university. Using his political pull, Pavel covered up Summervale's background as a pirate and petty warlord, and in turn, Summervale gave Pavel a connection to the military. The Yuuzhan Vong War (26 ABY-) When the war began, Moff Young saw an opportunity to re-establish his military career. The Moff Council swayed the Imperial Navy into granting Moff Young a ship, and allowed him to conduct military ventures. As such, Moff Young became involved in the Battle of Kashyyyk, his first military action. There he blooded himself against the Yuuzhan Vong and managed to secure a victory, though it was due to the outstanding efforts of Imperial Admiral Tourville and his Super Star Destroyer, not to any bold efforts on Pavel's part. Nonetheless, as the ranking officer of the battle, Pavel got the credit. From there he went on to the Battle of Kuat and secured another victory for the Imperials. Making the most of his politically clout and military success, Moff Young was granted permission to carry out independent military actions against the Vong. However Moff Young's naval ally, Captain Summervale, was arrested at this time due to his shady past. Lacking a captain for his ship, and a commander for his expedition, Pavel went looking for a replacement. It was then that he found Captain Walker. Walker was seasoned Imperial veteran well respected in military circles. The Captain was also a war monger, and jumped at the change to do battle with the Vong. And so the two formed an alliance and headed of toward Mandalorian Space in order to make contact with the Yuuzhan Vong. At the Battle of Concord Dawn, Captain Walker showed his tactical brilliance by taking at the Yuuzhan Vong forces with minimal casualties. In their efforst, they also rescued a beleaguered force of Death Watch commandos. The Mandalorian commandos respected Walker's actions so much that they vowed their allegiance to him. Afterwards Pavel and Walker worked with the commandos to plan their next moves against the Vong. Legacy Moff Young's legacy lasted long after his death. In the military histories of the Imperial Empire, Moff Young is recorded as 'a brave a daring leader well beyond the accords of any Moff who ever came before him.' His fame was mostly due to his ties with Captain Walker and the insane exploits they pulled off against the Yuuzhan Vong. Personality and Traits Spoiled, selfish, insecure, vain, crude, heartless, and xenophobic. Somehow Moff Young's legacy was washed clean of such crude traits, and to a degree he did change under the influence of Captain Walker and through his own desires of military greatness. Appearances *Kashyyyk: Of Vong and Men *Bastion: Trouble at Home *Concord Dawn: Raid on the Rim: Imperial Scouting Missions *Concord Dawn: Walker's Blitz *Galidraan: Superlasers & Warlords: Finding Hogue See Also *Captain Walker *Captian Booker (Deathwatch) Behind the Scenes Pavel Young is named after a character from David Weber's Honorverse, the collective term for his Honor Harrington novels. In the Honorverse, Pavel Young is a foul military officer who plays an atagonist to Honor Harrington, the lead character of the series. He is eventually killed in a duel with Honor. Captain Summervale, one of Pavel's accquaintenances, is also a character from the Honorverse, having been the one responsible for killing Honor's lover. He was also killed in a duel with Honor. Category:Approaching Darkness Category:Characters Category:Imperials